


Кто девушку спасает, тот на ней и женится

by ficwriter1922



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter1922/pseuds/ficwriter1922
Summary: Женись, Поттер, женись!





	Кто девушку спасает, тот на ней и женится

— Вот что такое женщины? Это ужасные создания, Берти. Нужно издать закон. Надеюсь дожить до того дня, когда женщин запретят законом.

— А как же быть с продолжением рода человеческого?

— А зачем ему продолжаться?

П.Г. Вудхауз "На помощь, Дживс!"

 

Жизнь у Гарри Поттера была не фунт изюма. Сообразив, что единственный способ изменить ее к лучшему — убить Волдеморта, Гарри собрался с силами и убил его. Определенно, он старался не зря. Не прошло и месяца, как его приняли в академию Авроров, и более того, он обручился с самой прекрасной девушкой в мире. Ну, в Хогвартсе, в смысле, в Гриффиндоре. В общем, с самой прекрасной девушкой из всех Уизли.

И тут судьба сделала Поттеру еще один подарок. Он встретил ту, которая не побоялась стать первой женщиной национального героя.

 

***

Помолвку решили отпраздновать скромно, по-домашнему. Сад Уизли был большим и тенистым, хватило места для миленьких круглых столиков, их выбирала Джинни, и для барбекю, которое жарилось чуть дальше. Гостей собралось человек тридцать — одни родственники. Видимо, на самой свадьбе будет гулять вся магическая Британия. 

Денек выдался погожий, как на заказ — солнечный с легким ветерком. В воздухе пахло жареным мясом, под ногами путались дети, напитки были холодные, в меру горячительные, и довольные гости искренне поздравляли жениха и невесту. Так искренне, что через час Гарри был готов бежать куда глаза глядят.

Молодежь веселилась, степенные матроны, собравшись вместе, перемывали знакомым косточки – сорочья трескотня, как считали их мужья. Они-то занимались настоящим делом — толпились вокруг барбекю, будто от их советов оно лучше жарилось.

Невесту ни на минуту не оставляли в покое, но она наслаждалась всеобщим вниманием. Гарри, как будущему супругу, пришлось делить с ней эту радость пополам. Улучив момент, он по-тихому юркнул в кусты жимолости, но Джинни быстро его вытащила. Она светилась от счастья чуть ярче солнышка. Впрочем, Поттер этого не заметил, потому что рядом стояла самая потрясающая девушка в мире, без "ну" и "в общем". Волосы длинные и светлые, лицо как у ангела, глаза огромные и зеленые, а фигуру не описать словами, такое нужно видеть, и лучше — без одежды.

Джинни представила их друг другу. Из болтовни своей суженной Гарри узнал, что воплощение божественной красоты зовут Эмилия Лайла Линстон, и она приходится Уизли пятиюродной сестрой, а, может, и четвероюродной, если считать тетю Агату. Гарри не был силен в близкородственной арифметике, но и не суть. Ее родители жили в Лютном переулке, а потом, когда мистер Линстон накопил деньжат, читай украл, переехали во Францию. Эмили закончила школу и решила вернуться в Англию.

Чемоданы стояли не распакованными, а ее уже навестила Молли и пригласила на помолвку. Едва девушка переступила порог гостеприимного дома Уизли, как хозяйка взяла Эмили под крылышко. Ведь кто, если не родня поможет юной леди освоится в Англии, например, научиться надевать мантию поверх летнего платья, как и положено приличной ведьме? Да и само платье слишком магловское - легкое, светлое, на тонких бретельках и длинной лишь до колена. Во всем виноваты испорченные французские нравы, в старом добром Хогвартсе такому не учат.

Гарри потерял покой и аппетит, сон, наверно, тоже потерял, но об этом можно будет судить лишь ближе к ночи. Он давился канапе и подскакивал, стоило ему встретиться взглядом с Эмили, будто вместо стула ему подсунули адскую сковородку.

Как неприкаянный он слонялся среди гостей, которые затаптывали остатки фенхеля и базилика, но один мимолетный взгляд зеленых глаз с колдовской поволокой… Поттер точно не знал, что такое поволока. Видимо, это означает, что одним взглядом можно уволочь мужчину на край света. Так вот, одного мимолетного взгляда с колдовской поволокой оказалось достаточно, чтобы мир встал с ног на голову.

Когда речь не шла о спасении человечества, Гарри был обычным мальчишкой. Рядом с красивыми девушками он тушевался, и только пара пинт пива могли развязать ему язык. Причем это был один из тех случаев, когда потом жалеешь, что не родился немым. Но Линстон была не из скромниц, подловив жениха, она очаровательно улыбнулась, уверенная в силе своих чар.

Они мило разговаривали, впрочем, Поттер в основном кивал, безалкогольного лимонада было недостаточно, чтобы пробудить в нем беса красноречия. Незаметно для себя Гарри оказался во власти колдовской поволоки, иначе не объяснишь, почему они оказались на втором этаже в комнате Рона.

Дальше последовали восхитительные, умопомрачительные, жаркие, страстные пятнадцать минут, и Гарри Поттер осознал, что рай на земле существует.

 

***

 

Если бы Гарри изменил один раз, его еще можно было бы простить, списать на предсвадебный мандраж, но одним разом дело не ограничилось. Ни угрызения совести, ни чувство вины, ни даже встречи с Джинни не могли остановить это. И хуже всего то, что чем ближе к свадьбе, тем меньше Поттер хотел на ней жениться.

Кажется, он поторопился, когда захотел пересесть с Нимбуса-3000 на Нимбус- универсал. Гарри хотелось веселиться, радоваться жизни, гулять ночи напролет, а не строить семью и налаживать быт, хотелось заниматься любовью, а не строгать наследников. Хотелось встречаться с Эмили, а не с Джинни. Не понятно, как он раньше жил без ее улыбки, смеха, ее красоты и любви.

Поттер чувствовал себя последней свиньей, но тянул с решительными объяснениями. Как сказать невесте, что передумал жениться? Она ждала этого дня с десяти лет, если не с колыбели, планировала свадьбу, три дня выбирала цвет салфеток, да она уже придумала имена их детям.

Незадачливый жених оказался в ловушке, скажи он правду – сделает Джинни больно, а если не скажет, то их будущая жизнь превратится в ад. Чертова свадьба века, тут нельзя просто передумать или сдрейфить. 

Пока Гарри метался между двух огней, Эмили все решила за двоих. Вечером любовники встретились в магловском кафе. Похолодало, но они выбрали столик на улице, в кафе было слишком шумно для романтических страданий.

— Через неделю вы поженитесь, и мы больше не сможем встречаться, — глаза девушки были полны грусти, которая разрывала сердце Поттера на части.

— Я хотел бы остаться с тобой, но я должен... — Гарри умолк, пытаясь вспомнить, когда же он умудрился наделать столько долгов. – Я не хочу обидеть Джинни, она этого не заслужила. Если бы я только мог отменить свадьбу, я бы…

— Ты бы… — тихо повторила Эмили, которой даже не требовалось изображать волнение.

— Я бы остался с тобой, ну, и мы могли бы пожениться, конечно, я не могу просить тебя об этом, ведь уже женюсь, но если ты не возражаешь... В смысле, если ты хочешь, мы бы должны или нет. М-м-м... Можем и пожениться… — пока Гарри вымучивал из себя слова, Линстон растерянно таращилась на парня. 

Если это унылое блеяние — предложение, то ни одна уважающая себя девушка никогда не скажет "да". К счастью, Поттер поспешил исправиться. Он прокашлялся:

— Я просто хочу спросить. Ты выйдешь замуж за человека, которого через неделю будет ненавидеть вся магическая Англия, большая часть Уэльса и половина Шотландии, если считать тетю Агату?

— Конечно, я выйду за тебя, глупенький. — Эмили ласково сжала ладонь Гарри, и он улыбнулся во весь рот. 

Весь мир будто провалился в параллельное измерение, он видел только свою любимую. Ради нее Поттер был готов сразиться со всеми Уизли на свете. Поняв, что парень в полной ее власти, ведьма начала ковать свое железо.

— Милый, скандала можно избежать. На что ты готов ради моей любви? — спросила Эмили, но переборщила с драматизмом, потому что Поттер пораженно воскликнул:

— Ты предлагаешь убить Джинни!   
Пожилая пара, проходившая мимо, удивленно на него уставилась. Гарри покраснел и опустил глаза на свою надкусанную булочку, стараясь слиться со стулом.

— С чего ты взял? — не обратив внимания на шумный вздох облегчения, Линстон продолжила: — Помнишь, в сказках герой после спасения прекрасной принцессы обязательно на ней женится?

Эмили взглянула на своего героя и очаровательно взмахнула ресницами. Бабочка, которая вызывает ураганы взмахом крыльев — это метафора, но Эмилия Лайла Линстон, способная одним взмахом ресниц устроить магическую дуэль, — это реальность. У Поттера не было шансов, он, как загипнотизированный, ловил каждое слово.

— Сказки сказками, но существует обычай. Колдун, который спасает девушку от смертельной опасности, после этого должен на ней жениться. 

— А вдруг у него уже есть невеста?

— Хоть десять, если он не подчинится обычаю, то будет навеки проклят и закончит свою жизнь в страшных мучениях.

— Великолепная идея! — воскликнул Гарри, оценив всю прелесть и коварство замысла. — Какая же ты у меня умница! Я тебя спасаю, потом мы женимся, Джинни не чувствует себя брошенной, я не чувствую себя мерзавцем, и мы живем долго и счастливо, но порознь.

— Именно. — Эмили довольно улыбнулась, такими улыбочками обычно одаривают окружающих люди, которые покончили с сытным обедом и предвкушают десерт. — Так ты согласен?

— Да, но как мы все это устроим?

— Не беспокойся, у меня есть один друг детства, он все сделает. Тебе лишь нужно будет меня спасти.

— Но тебе ничего не грозит? — с тревогой в голосе спросил Гарри.

— Все будет по-настоящему, и опасность тоже, но ведь меня спасет сам Гарри Поттер, а значит боятся нечего. — Эмили придвинулась к нему. — Не так ли?

— Я не позволю тебя и пальцем тронуть. — заверил храбрый герой любимую, и они скрепили свой договор весьма долгим и нежным поцелуем.

 

***

 

Когда Эмили толкнула дверь "Смеющегося Бэньши", вечер только начинался. Следуя вековым традициям всех заговорщиков, она, закутанная с головы до пят в неприметный темный плащ, выбрала столик почти в самом темном углу (столик в самом темном углу был уже занят). Девушка с равнодушным видом потягивала темное пиво.

Вокруг шумели и галдели, но вяло, пока в зале не появился самый несгибаемый оркестр за всю историю Британии. С кряхтением, сопением, ворчанием и криком глупый правнук контрабасиста чуть не уронил на деда инструмент, а еще с шипением, потому что трубачу опять наступили на бороду, и, конечно же, скрипом, поковыляй попробуй, если одной ногой прочно стоишь в могиле. Музыканты добрались до своей импровизированной сцены. Они расселись, скрипач, который уже пять лет был глух как пень, поправил торчащую из ушей ядовито-красную слуховую губку, и оркестр грянул, почти так же мощно, как и сто лет назад.

Что удивительно, музыканты играли за бесплатно, не из благотворительности, уж чем-чем, а этим в Лютном переулке не болели. Дело было в принципе. Сто лет назад хозяин выставил их, не заплатив. Желая ему досадить, парни решили приходить каждый вечер, но играть так паршиво, что их музыка скорее смахивала на пытку.

От этой идеи пришлось быстро отказаться. Зачем давать пьяному колдуну лишний повод швырнуть в тебя пустой бутылкой? Неудача не сломила несгибаемый оркестр, на следующий вечер они вернулись и вдарили такую развеселую джигу, что только столы не танцевали, но в каждой песне, даже в "Резвушке Китти", поминали нехорошим словом трактирщика, его жену, его мать, его детей и сову.

Бэньши терпел, не удивительно, говорят, он готов за пенни удавиться. А тут бесплатная музыка каждый вечер, а самая отборная ругань — все равно не авада, не прибьет. Так все и шло, музыканты считали щедрые чаевые, хозяин радовался экономии, а посетители одобрительным свистом приветствовали самые смачные куплеты.

Вся эта канитель была знакома Эмили с детства. Ее папаша часто просиживал вечера у Бэньши, да и мамаша нередко составляла ему компанию. И доченька Линстонов могла с уверенностью уличной гадалки предсказать, что будет дальше. Компания веселых ведьмочек, та, что сидит за большим столом под тролльей головой, хлопнет еще по паре рюмашек, потом дружно встанет и пойдет танцевать. Под одобрительный гвалт полупьяных подмастерьев и мелких торговцев они будут задирать юбки выше и выше. А если дело дошло до женских ножек, то и до драки не далеко.

Кружки опустеют, их еще раз наполнят и еще, и еще… Смотришь, и пара забулдыг уже валяются под столом, а шустрые мальчишки обшаривают их карманы и стаскивают ботинки. Какое счастье — выбраться из этой грязи!

Эмили вытерла пот со лба, от тяжелого спертого воздуха болела голова. Она была готова возненавидеть Мозеля — своего друга детства, за то, что назначил встречу в этом гадюшнике, да к тому же заставил ее ждать.  
Линстон глядела во все глаза, но умудрилась пропустить появление низкой фигуры, так же закутанной в плащ ультрамодного среди заговорщиков фасона. Мозель подошел к ее столику и, слегка приподняв капюшон, одарил Эмили жизнерадостной улыбкой

— Сто лет не виделись, Милли. А ты все хорошеешь, цветешь, как роза, лишая мужчин покоя. — Если колдун надеялся подкупить разъяренную Эмили милой улыбкой и парой затертых комплиментов, то он просчитался.

— А ты, Эсми, совсем не изменился, даже не подрос.

— Бьешь сразу в глаз. — Помимо маленького роста, природа одарила Мозеля яйцевидной головой, карими глазами, пегими волосенками, причем на затылке постоянно торчала одна прядь, как говорил Эсми, он же Эсмарх, от избытка внутренней энергии.

— Не мог найти места получше? — слова Эмили сочились ядом, а она сама истекала потом — шелковая блузка прилипла к спине. Еще полчаса в этой печке, и от ведьмы, как в сказке, останется только лужица.

— Разве ностальгия не затрагивает тонкие струны твоей души? — Эсмарх опять улыбнулся, причем так ласково, будто собирался продать подруге весь Лютный переулок. 

Черты лица Эсмарха были невыразительные, мелкие – глазу не за что зацепиться. В памяти от всего облика оставалась одна улыбка, как от чеширского кота.

— Засунь ты эту ностальгию, сам знаешь куда. Мне нужна помощь. Я собираюсь замуж за Гарри Поттера.

— Извини, я раздаю благословения, только когда свиньи летают, иначе они не имеют магической силы. И вроде бы он женится на Уизли.

— Что сказать, было ваше — стало наше. — Эмили самодовольно улыбнулась и кратко изложила Эсмарху свой план. — Видишь, в таком деле мне не обойтись без проверенного друга — умного, хитрого, коварного, с богатой фантазией и нужными связями, — она завершила свой монолог приличной порцией лести.

— Будем считать, что мое самолюбие ты потешила, а теперь потешь мою алчность. — Предвкушая долгий торг, Мозель приманил с соседнего столика почти нетронутую бутылку вина и бокал. Эмили брезгливо скривилась, но промолчала. 

 

***

Эсмарх и Эмили не виделись лет десять. Но она не думала, что из мальчишки, который в десять лет продавал слабительное как ультрамодное отворотное зелье с потрясающим эффектом, вырос добропорядочный колдун.

Мозель еще не успел родиться, а уже стал жертвой папашиных амбиций. Этот старый дурак ничего в жизни не видел, кроме Лютного переулка и жаб. Жаб он разводил в той же конуре, в которой жил вместе с женой и пятью дочерьми. Очень удобно, когда торговля стопорилась, ужин из деликатесов всегда был рядом, только руку протяни.

Когда же уличная предсказательница поклялась, что шестым ребенком непременно будет мальчик, торговец жабами на радостях пошел и надрался в пабе. Наконец-то появится наследник, который выбьется в люди и обеспечит родителям достойную старость. Будущий папаша расчувствовался и пустил пьяную слезу. Он должен позаботиться о счастье своего мальчика. И начать нужно с хорошего имени для ребенка, да из-за пустого кармана им же и закончить. Сначала Мозель-старший перебрал близких родственников, потом дальних, а когда жена волокла его домой, добрался до гипотетических.  
Говорила ему как-то старая тетка, что знаменитый магловский врач Эсмарх, который придумал какую-то новую клизму, приходится ей весьма отдаленной родней.

— Ладно пусть будет Эсмарх, может, доктором станет, — решил колдун, как раз когда они добрались до дома. 

Он поцеловал чуть округлившийся живот недовольной женушки, а потом рухнул на пол и захрапел. Но честно выстраданное имя накрепко засело в голове, даже похмелье его оттуда не выбило.

О тайне своего имени Эсми рассказал по секрету соседской девчонке Милли. Она перекрестила сердце и поклялась здоровьем матери, что никому и слова не скажет. Не понятно только, каким образом на следующий день об этом узнал весь Лютный переулок. С тех пор Эсмарха дразнили клизмой. И самое обидно, что мамаша Линстон даже не чихнула, так что в семь лет Мозель разуверился в силе клятв.

В силе отцовских наставлений он разочаровался еще быстрее. Папаша учил, если хочешь выбиться в люди, нужно усердно учиться, много работать, честно выполнять свои обязанности и держать слово. Да только не надо долго жить на свете, чтобы сообразить — деньги проще украсть, чем заработать.

Эсмарх Мозель в восемь лет разгадал тайну, над которой столетиями бились алхимики. Он нашел философский камень, который превращал в золото что угодно. Этим камнем была человеческая глупость.

Жажда легкой наживы вовлекла шустрого Эсми в прижизненный круговорот перевоплощений. Из сына торговца жабами молодой человек превратился в Пу Джана — адепта тайной доктрины Великого пути, послушника монастыря Цсяо Цсяо на таинственной горе Дундун, вершина которой прячется в мистическом тумане. Знаток Книги перемен, посвященный в тайны даоской алхимии, он за умеренную плату брался излечить любую болезнь при помощи толченных минералов, зеленого чая и турнепса.

Интеллигентное лицо, китайская косичка и пестрый халат псевдодаоса произвели впечатление на доверчивых английских колдунов. Толченые минералы пользовались успехом, хотя и на вкус и на цвет напоминали мел, про чай и говорить нечего. Любого, кто посмел бы усомниться в магической силе этого напитка, колдовское сообщество дружно объявило безумцем. А вот эликсир из турнепса оказался на любителя и поэтому стоил дороже.

Заработав тридцать галлеонов, послушник отбыл на свой Дундун, зато прямо с парохода из самого Нью-Йорка прибыл мистер Миглтон. Ошеломленный достижениями магловской науки, которая вплотную подступила к разгадке тайн Вселенной, молодой американец понял, что непременно должен донести свет магловского знания до собратьев колдунов.

Приобщиться к тайнам Вселенной, а заодно к достижениям кибернетики, генетики, бихевеористики, сфрагистики, квантовой механики, арифметики и аэробики стоило всего десять шиллингов. Лекции проходили с ошеломительным успехом, во многом благодаря простодушному обаянию мистера Миглтона. К сожалению, ему пришлось отправиться дальше, но пятьдесят честно заработанных галлеонов обещали сделать это путешествие приятным.

Только одна вещь беспокоит человечество сильнее, чем болезни и секреты мироздания — это любовь. А значит и нажиться на ней можно больше, чем на всех болезнях и тайнах вместе взятых.

Мадам Элевсина — жрица богини Афродиты, была наделена даром находить жениха для любой девушки. И ничего, если будущая невеста страшна как черт, ведь любовь слепа, глуха и, видимо, поэтому очень зла. Соединять влюбленные сердца — вот что было смыслом жизни Элевсины, никакой корысти, никакой выгоды. Единственное, что она просила, — это скромное пожертвование в сто галлеонов, не для себя, а для богини. Всего Афродита получила тысячу двести галлеонов, из которых на данный момент у Мозеля осталось лишь пять. 

Женщины, вино, азартные игры и грабительские цены на модные галстуки, не прошло и месяца, как снова пора пускаться в очередную аферу. А на ловца и зверь бежит.

 

— Пятьдесят галлеонов. Милая, на эти деньги ты можешь нанять кружок гномьей самодеятельности и раздать им тупые ножики из магазина "Все напрокат за десять пенсов".

— Сойдет. Пусть будут гномы-сатанисты в черных балахонах, а тупые ножи послужат орудием пытки. — Эмили самозабвенно торговалась, она придвинулась к Мозелю, опираясь локтями на липкий стол. — Пятьдесят галлеонов и ни монеты больше.

— На балахоны не хватит, — Эсмарх старался не поддаваться женским чарам, но это было чертовски тяжело. Эмили раскраснелась, ее глаза потемнели от страсти, губы пересохли, и каждый раз, когда она лениво их облизывала, Мозель рисковал получить инфаркт. Не всякая девушка так смотрит на своего любимого. Колдун отвел глаза и отхлебнул пива. Оно давно выдохлось, согрелось и на вкус было не лучше ослиной мочи. После секундной передышки он снова ринулся в бой.

— Для инсценировки твоего спасения потребуется пятнадцать высоких широкоплечих мужиков в балахонах, один псих с манией величия и справкой из Мунго, набор магической утвари и камень, окропленный кровью сотни или около того девственниц. И все это потянет на триста галлеонов, ладно, двести восемьдесят, но только для тебя, — поправился Эсмарх, который совсем не хотел, чтобы Эмили хватил инфаркт.

Издав звук, который обычно слышишь от человека, только что получившего удар в солнечное сплетение, Линстон смогла выдавить из себя осмысленную фразу:

— Не зарывайся.

— Не жадничай, все равно это деньги Поттера. Не понимаю, почему вам, девушкам, нравятся эти недобитые борцы со злом. — Мозель усмехнулся, а его пальцы легли на запястье Эмили. — Давай разведем этого лоха на пару тысяч галлеонов, а потом уедем на тропические острова. Не помню, как они называются, но там море теплое, а звезды как алмазы. — Девушка освободила свое запястье и покачала головой, но он не растерялся и продолжил уговоры: — Ну, выйдешь ты замуж за Поттера, а потом тебе придется всю жизнь изображать из себя мисс Идеал и госпожу Добродетель. Я-то знаю, какая ты на самом деле, и ты мне нравишься.

— Извини, Эсми. Мне нужен надежный парень, который будет меня любить и заботится обо мне всю жизнь. А ты, стручок хитросделанный, отведешь в ломбард родную матушку. — Эмили подсластила свой отказ нежной улыбкой, но все равно Эсмарху стало немного грустно.

— Плохо ты обо мне думаешь. Я не буду сдавать мамочку в ломбард, на крайний случай дождусь, пока она помрет и продам труп на темномагические ритуалы. Так выгоднее.

Хотя Мозель, как всегда, держался бодро и весело, но в своем будущем он особого веселья не видел. Вечная погоня за наживой, пока судьба не прищемит хвост. Ни настоящих друзей, ни настоящей любви… Да ладно, черт со всем, лишь бы золото было настоящим. И нет такой тоски, которая не исчезнет после пары рюмок настоящего шотландского виски. А чтобы купить целебное пойло, нужны деньги. На все нужны деньги, так что торг вспыхнул с новой силой.

Сыновья Бэньши выкидывали невменяемых посетителей за дверь, а конопатый мальчишка собирал кружки, смахивая мусор на пол, когда Эмили и Эсми договорились. Девушка поправила капюшон и вышла через дверь, а ее сообщник предпочел более сложный путь. Он вылез через окно туалета в узкий загаженный проулок. Осторожность становится вредной привычкой, если количество людей, горящих желанием набить тебе морду или выцарапать глаза, превышает количество галлеонов, которые получает за одну ночь самая красивая девушка из борделя мадам Орфеи.

Мозель оглядел Лютный переулок, вдруг какая-то неведомая сила схватила его за шкибот и с легкостью оторвала от земли, он и ахнуть не успел.

 

***

Тролль, огромный как гора, тащил Мозеля под мышкой, тот отчаянно пытался вырваться из каменной хватки. Тролль покрепче зажал свою добычу, Эсмарх захрипел и в агонии задрыгал ногами. С левой ноги слетел ботинок, Мозель остался в грязном полосатом носке, из дырки нагло выглядывал большой палец. Что поделаешь, не предупредили мага, что сегодня его собираются убивать, а то обязательно надел бы новые носки. 

Тролль свернул в сырой и темный тупичок, толкнул тяжелую дверь, и они оказались в коридоре с низким потолком, едва освещенным волшебными лампами. Мозель повертел головой, но ни унылые голые стены, ни грязный пол не прояснили его ближайшее будущее.

Они добрались, тролль остановился и осторожно постучал, тяжелая дверь все равно содрогнулась. Получив разрешение войти, он неловко попытался протиснуть массивное тело в узкий проем. И, конечно, больше всех пострадал Мозель, которого пару раз ударили о косяк. Потом его полудохлое тело швырнули на пол, пушистый ковер немного смягчил падение. Да-а, дружеским такое обращение не назовешь. Эсмарх мужественно поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо опасности и понял — ему и вправду крышка.

— Госпожа Аспазия... – пролепетал колдун и попытался подняться, но каменная нога придавила его к полу.

Если коридоры в этом здании были серые и убогие, то кабинет обставляли с бьющей в глаза роскошью. Стены задрапированы дорогими гобеленами, стол блестел лаком и подавлял своей солидностью, так же как и высокие шкафы.

Сама хозяйка была разодета как китайская императрица: в багровые шелка с восточными узорами, изящные золотые безделушки украшали высокую прическу и тонкие длинные пальцы. Искусные драгоценности подчеркивали витые рога и крысиные когти. 

На первый взгляд хрупкую фигурку можно переломить двумя пальцами, но в присутствии Аспазии кровь стыла в жилах. Лучшую часть своей души она унаследовала от демона, а худшую — неизвестно от какой твари. Ее лицо напоминало морду богомола, особенно глаза — очень большие, выразительные, темные, они всегда провожали людей голодным взглядом.

— Эсмарх, ты думал, что сможешь меня обмануть? – голос у чудовища оказался певучим и приятным. Аспазия встала из-за стола и сделала пару шагов, но остановилась, наблюдая, как жалкий человечишка отчаянно мотает головой, протирая подбородком ковер. – Ты морочил голову моей бедной девочке, и решил, что это сойдет тебе с рук?

— Нет, нет, что Вы, я никогда бы не решился на такой поступок. Просто возникли некоторые сложности, Вы же понимаете... — Эсмарх лихорадочно бормотал оправдания, сам себе удивляясь. Все-таки язык его не подвел.

— Значит, ты нашел жениха для моей дочки? — спросила дьяволица и приказала троллю слегка приподнять ногу. 

Мозель лежал ни жив ни мертв. Кажется, истекали его последние минуты. О, всемогущая магия! Как найти девице жениха, если у нее лицо, что волдемортова задница? До чего же не хочется умирать молодым. А секунды вместо того, чтобы замедляться, как описано в романах, летели так быстро, что человеческая мысль не могла за ними угнаться. Никакой идеи, никакого озарения…

— Так нашел или нет? – нетерпеливо переспросила Аспазия.

— Понимаете, я очень старался, ночами не спал… — но закончить Эсмарх не сумел, так как на спину опять опустилась стофунтовая ступня, ребра жалобно затрещали.

— Нашел-нашел, – заорал Мозель, пока его не раздавили как букашку. — Это... Это... Гарри Поттер.

— Тот самый Гарри Поттер? – поинтересовалась Аспазия, и, повинуясь ее жесту, слуга послушно убрал ногу.

— Тот самый Гарри Поттер – национальная гордость, национальная радость и национальная прелесть.

Мозель приподнялся и теперь, вроде как, стоял перед дьяволицей на коленях. На большее не хватило сил, каждый вдох отдавался болью в грудной клетке. Эсмарх поклялся, что если выберется живым из этой переделке, пожертвует на фиам и ладан всем богам, которых вспомнит.

Сейчас колдун как никогда был похож на тощего кота. Кота, который весь день дрожал, цепляясь за тонкую ветку, пока его не сняли добрые люди. Но чувствуя под ногами твердую землю, или в данном случае пушистый ковер, Мозель вновь обретал потерянную самоуверенность. Голова еще кружилась от воспоминаний о пропасти, над которой он болтался, казалось, целую вечность, но в ней уже блуждали мысли о возможной наживе.

— Это предприятие потребует дополнительных расходов, — Эсми нацепил на лицо приятную улыбку. 

Зря старался, рядом с Аспазией его искрометное обаяние превратилось в уксус. Тогда он попробовал сосредоточиться на ее драгоценностях, золоте, камешках. Их сияние и блеск согревали душу и предавали сил. Волшебник осмелел, опять улыбнулся уже на много теплее и непринужденней, правда, без наглости. Напустив на себя скромный вид, Мозель сказал:

— Гарри Поттер — очень перспективный жених. Разве такое заманчивое предложение не заслуживает дополнительной награды?

***

В бархатном черном небе висела полная луна. Она покраснела от гнева, смотря на гнусное действо, творящееся внизу. В зловещих дебрях темного леса, на поляне с вросшим в землю огромным камнем шла подготовка к жертвоприношению. Вокруг камня полукругом стояли высокие фигуры с факелами, свои лица они надежно спрятали под капюшонами черных балахонов. Один из злодеев подвел к монолиту безвольную фигуру, тоже укутанную с ног до головы, именно ее невинная кровь должна была окропить нечестивые письмена на поверхности камня. И тогда откроются врата ада, и мир, погрязший в пороке и беззаконии, низвергнется в преисподнюю.

Наконец в центре возникло главное действующее лицо - старик, похожий на друида с длинной спутанной бородой, горящими глазами и разумом, помутившимся от запретных заклинаний. Слуги затянули монотонную песнь, в это время их господин, задрав лицо к верху, изрыгал непонятные проклятия. Когда же он устал гневить небо своими воплями, то сделал знак адепту. Тот послушно приблизился, держа на вытянутых руках подушечку, на которой лежал острый кинжал. Серебро опасно блеснуло в лунном свете, этот холодный блеск предупреждал о неминуемой смерти.

Все бы так и случилось, но на земле еще остались герои, которые не боятся в одиночку сразится с толпой злодеев. Как раз один такой герой бесстрашно выпрыгнул из-за елки, чтобы сломать коварные планы врагов, а заодно парочку ног и рук.

Все смешалось, чернокнижники, растеряв зловещность, заметались, как курицы, в чей курятник забрался лис. Были и те, кто пытался остановить незваного гостя, и у них бы получилось, если бы не идиоты, что путались под ногами. Заклятия улетали куда угодно, кроме цели, чаще всего настигая незадачливых сектантов. Из-за того, что маги в панике побросали факелы на землю, парочка недотеп подожгла собственные мантии. Становилось жарко.

Противник же хладнокровно уворачивался от шальных проклятий и ошалевших колдунов. Его меткий ступефай превратил главаря в статую, которая с недоуменным видом застыла посреди этого бедлама. Заклинание дождя охладило пыл врагов, а наиболее ретивых успокоила боевая магия, и теперь они жалобно стонали, валяясь на мокрой и холодной земле. Пока уцелевшие удирали лесом, цепляя мокрыми балахонами кусты ежевики, смелый юноша приблизился к жертве, испуганно сжавшейся в комочек. Он поправил очки и осторожно протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей встать. Капюшон свалился, девушка посмотрела на своего спасителя, и тогда над деревьями разнесся отчаянный вопль…

 

– Нет! Нет! – воскликнул Гарри Поттер, он помолчал немного, а потом опять тупо повторил тоже самое.

– Значит, мистер Поттер утверждает, что в действительности все происходило не так, как описано в отчете, составленном министерскими сотрудниками? – пророкотал поверенный Министерства магии. 

Подобно айсбергу, основание которого прячется под водой, большая часть бочкообразного тела чиновника скрывалась за высоким чопорным столом. Он пригладил редкие волосы, намертво прилипшие к круглой голове, и прищурился, разглядывая Гарри в монокль.

Уже битый час Гарри, Аспазия и чиновник, которому выпало счастье представлять в этом деле власть Министерства, парились в маленьком кабинете. Здесь царил дух закона, особенно, рядом со шкафом, на полках которого ровными рядами выстроились тяжелые тома постановлений, разрешений, актов и прецедентов. Они уже столько лет стояли вместе, что от длительной близости слиплись друг с другом, так что вытащить один из них было не возможно. Помимо закона в кабинете пахло дешевым средством для уборки и потом.

– Тем не менее все формальности, необходимые для вступления обычая в силу, были соблюдены, – произнесла Аспазия. 

Ее темно-вишневый наряд из роскошного шелка как всегда резал глаза блеском украшений, и хотя день выдался теплым, она надела темные перчатки, а пышная шляпа скрывала витые рога. Рядом с матерью сидела поттеровская невеста, но за все время она не проронила и слова, так что Гарри засомневался, а умеет ли _это_ разговаривать.

Юрист кивнул и перевел взгляд на свое пресс-папье, украшенное фигурой Фемиды. Меч и весы были при ней, как и высокая грудь, видимо, позаимствованная у Афродиты. Фемида успокаивала своей непреклонностью и навевала легкие, немного фривольные мысли. Необходимая передышка. Если долго смотреть на Аспазию, начинаешь задумываться о пире червей, которые они устроят в твоей могиле.

– Госпожа Аспазия права. Все необходимые условия были соблюдены: темный ритуал, зловещие дебри…

– Какие дебри? Три сосны и елка, – Поттер резко оборвал речь законника. – Там шоссе в двух милях. – Но того не просто было сбить с пути, и он невозмутимо продолжал:

– Камень с таинственными надписями на забытом языке, окропленный кровью невинных жертв…

– Говорю же вам, единственное слово на камне, хоть и не приличное, но широко употребляется, и его смысл всем вполне ясен. – Гарри не прекращал бессмысленных попыток переубедить упертого чинушу, но тот остался глух к доводам разума.

– Проклятые магл... – он слегка запнулся, но вовремя исправился: – …чишки. Их постигнет страшная кара: руки отсохнут, отвалится нос, а глаза вытекут. И несмотря на вандализм, этот камень запечатывает врата ада…

– А по виду эти врата больше похожи на дырку в адском заборе, – ядовито заметил Гарри, загнанный в ловушку юридических казусов, но его сарказм опять остался незамеченным.

– И, конечно, мистер Поттер, рискуя жизнью, спас м-м-м, – тут пройдоха законник замялся, даже у него язык не поворачивался произнести такую наглую ложь, – невинную девушку. - Он сумел-таки подобрать нейтральные слова.

– Ничего особенного, я же Гарри Поттер, выживание - мой стиль жизнь. И вообще, у меня мания всех спасать, как алкоголизм. Пьяница мечтает заскочить в паб и пропустить пару стаканов, а я вот иду по улице и думаю, кого бы мне спасти сегодня? Так что мне не жениться надо, а в Мунго на обследование, – пылко произнес Гарри и даже раскраснелся.

– Тем не менее власть обычая – это неразрушимая магическая связь, так что мистеру Поттеру придется подчиниться и взять в жены спасенную девушку. – При этих словах глаза Аспазии сверкнули торжеством. 

– Если девушка не захочет освободить мистера Поттера от этой обязанности. – Законник осторожно скосил глаза на мать и дочку.

– Не захочет, – ответила за дочку Аспазия.

– Решение обжалованию не подлежит. – Он в последний раз бегло просмотрел отчет, толстые пальцы осторожно перебирали листы пергамента. - Как говорят: "Dura lex sed lex" – закон суров, но это закон. 

Удостоверившись, что все листы на месте, чиновник с профессионально равнодушным видом сложил их в папку. Гарри, как подброшенный, вскочил со стула и направился к двери.

– Куда же Вы, мистер Поттер? – спросила Аспазия, и в ее словах звучала неприкрытая издевка.

– Пойду, нацарапаю неприличное слово на каком-нибудь древнем булыжнике. Любая страшная кара будет получше этой женитьбы, – процедил Гарри сквозь зубы и, чертыхнувшись, вышел, напоследок со всей дури хлопнув дверью.

 

***

 

Полтора часа и пять-семь стаканов виски спустя Гарри уронил голову на стол и отрубился. Может, стоило внимательнее считать стаканы, но так ли важны пара лишних глотков для человека, жизнь которого кончена? 

Хозяин Старого котла подошел к столику и сочувственно посмотрел на перебравшего посетителя. Он как раз подумывал перетащить Поттера в свободный номер, когда по деревянному полу решительно застучали тонкие каблучки, и за его спиной возникла Гермиона Грейнджер. Как всегда, с прической, похожей на чертополох, и воинственная, как тысяча амазонок, она сурово нахмурила брови, разглядывая эту невеселую картину. Гермиона поздоровалась с хозяином, и они перебросились парой фраз, а потом он поспешил оставить друзей наедине.

Девушка еще раз посмотрела на бесчувственного Поттера, температура ее взгляда упала до температуры ледяной воды, но парень даже не вздрогнул. Ведьма достала палочку, пара затейливых фраз на латыни произвели потрясающий эффект. Гарри подскочил и встал по стойке смирно, хватая ртом воздух, глаза у него чуть не вылезли из орбит. Бешено озираясь, он пытался сообразить, что же творится вокруг, задачка трудная, потому что очки свалились под стол. Пока сознание вспоминало имена людей и вещей, тело решило, что нужно бы присесть. С координацией у Гарри в данный момент было никак, так что вместо стула он шлепнулся на пол.

Грейнджер тяжело вздохнула, в ответ из-под стола послышалось вялое мычание, и вдруг раздался радостный вопль – Поттер нашарил очки. Его помятая физиономия замаячила на уровне столешницы. Парень замер, будто перед ним мелькнула догадка, которая изменит мир, и он боялся ее спугнуть. Неожиданно лицо озарилось светом истины – он вспомнил, где здесь туалет. Пока новообретенное знание не исчезло в черном водовороте бессвязных мыслей, мозг поспешил поднять тело на ноги. И Гарри отправился в свой тяжкий путь. Странно, вроде бы у него должно быть две ноги, но, судя по внутренним ощущениям, их было как минимум восемь и они жили какой-то своей запутанной жизнью. 

Гермиона не выдержала. Не в силах наблюдать за этим позором, она подхватила друга под локоть и потащила к туалету. По дороге ведьма вполголоса бормотала что-то себе под нос, и если бы не ее репутация примерной девушки, можно было бы поклясться, что она матерится.

 

Когда Гарри вышел из уборной, то не выглядел на миллион галлеонов, но уже больше походил на человека. Пальцы дотронулись до ноющей челюсти - это Рон от души врезал бывшему лучшему другу. Морщась от легкой боли и навязчивого звона в пустой голове, Поттер вернулся в зал. Гермиона ждала его за тем же столиком, грязные стаканы исчезли, перед ней стоял бокал вина. Колдун не умел читать ауры, но шестое чувство подсказывало: берегись, Гарри, грядет буря. Он смиренно присел, надеясь, что вид у него достаточно жалкий.

– И ради чего ты меня позвал? – Грейнджер достала из кармана помятый листок бумаги и помахала у Поттера перед носом. На листке неровным почерком было написано лишь одно слово: "Помоги!" – Какой помощи ты от меня ждешь? Может, я должна тащить тебя пьяного домой? – Подул ледяной ветер, и у горизонта блеснули первые молнии.

– Жизнь кончена, я должен жениться. Ты дашь мне яду?

– Яду ты не заслуживаешь. После того, как ты обошелся с Джинни, у тебя еще хватает наглости просить меня о помощи! Ты поступил как низкий подлый гнус, и хорошо будет, если твоя невеста сожрет тебя в первую брачную ночь. – Она яростно сжала кулачки.

– Пусть сожрет. Эмили меня бросила, Рон и Джинни ненавидят, мне больше не к кому обратиться. Честно сказать, я уже столько напортачил, что одному мне никак не разгрести. А ты самая умная из всех, кого я знаю, только ты можешь найти выход. Ты мне поможешь? – Гарри с несчастным видом посмотрел на подругу, а потом покаянно понурил лохматую голову.

Жалость и лесть протоптали короткую дорогу к сердцу девушки. Ее глаза больше не метали молнии, и псы ярости, поджав хвосты, вернулись в темные закоулки души.

– Все равно ты поступил подло, – произнесла Гермиона сердито, но уже без прежнего пыла. Гроза отступала все дальше и дальше. – И даже если бы я захотела, то не смогла бы тебе помочь, это власть обычая, она священна и незыблема. Еще древние китайцы говорили: "Если ты спас человеку жизнь, то несешь за него ответственность".

– Черт с китайцами, – перебил ее Гарри. Чего ему не хватало для полного счастья, так этого, как его… В общем, экскурсии в историю, Поттер вроде бы вспомнил подходящие слово. – Это глупый, неудобный, устаревший закон, его давно пора отменить, – сказал Гарри

– С законами так часто бывает, – спокойно заметила Грейнджер.

– Неужели нет ни одной лазейки? А если бы я уже был женат, тогда что?

– Если мужчина женится, то он уже не герой. Моя бабушка говорила: "Невозможно родить детей и остаться девушкой". Так и для мужчины – нельзя одновременно выполнять супружеский долг и шататься по лесам в поисках приключений.

– Жестоко. Значит, дело совсем труба? – Колдун провел рукой по лицу. – Но ведь это ненастоящие геройство, одна показуха. Меня просто подставили, обвели вокруг пальца, как последнего идиота, – произнес Гарри с неприкрытой горечью.

– Ты и сам молодец, но мы тоже можем попытаться их обмануть. В конце концов, всегда есть форс мажорные обстоятельства.

– Не знаю, что это такое, но я их уже люблю. Но тебя я люблю больше всех, Гермиона, ты самая… Самая замечательная, самая лучшая, – воскликнул Поттер, окрыленный надеждой.

– Форс мажорные обстоятельства – это обстоятельства, при которых договор теряет юридическую силу. – Грейнджер не была бы собой, если бы оставила друга в сладком неведении и незнании. – Допустим, брак можно расторгнуть, если один из супругов не может иметь детей. Ты бы мог симулировать импотенцию?

– С ней как не фиг делать. – Гарри расхрабрился и гордо вскинул подбородок, но Гермиона одним взглядом сбрила его павлиний хвост на корню.

– Я еще могу помочь лучшему другу, по глупости попавшему в беду, но никогда не буду помогать сексисту и шовинисту, который видит в женщине лишь объект для сексуальных домогательств.

– Я уважаю женщину и всегда вижу в ней личность, – Гарри поспешил оправдаться, пока подруга не вошла в раж. – И после всех этих приключений я еще долго не смогу думать о домогательствах, от них одни беды. Если выберусь из этой передряги, то займусь учебой, и черт с любовью.

Такого решения Гермиона не могла не одобрить.

– Я подумаю, чем тебе помочь, но лучше нам поговорить в более спокойном месте…

Гарри, поглощенный заботами, не заметил, как зал заполнился народом, а вокруг осторожно кружили подозрительные личности, одержимые профессиональным любопытством. Предпринять последнюю атаку они не решались, помня о судьбе Риты Скиннер. Наглая журналистка полезла к Поттеру с вопросами, и он с горяча превратил ее в свинью. Так что когда она вернет себе человеческий облик, Гарри ждет еще одно судебное разбирательство и все сопутствующие удовольствия.

Грейнджер и Поттер расстались холодно, как профессиональные конспираторы. Гермиона вышла первой, и никто не посмел ее задержать, как будто она была гончей, несущейся за добычей. Гарри еще немного помозолил глаза журналистам и поспешил за ней, полный смутных надежд и тревог. 

***

Ближе к вечеру друзья встретились в Гайд парке. По дороге к Серпантину Гарри разжился кофе. Поттер слышал, что кофеин стимулирует мозговую деятельность, а мозги Гермионы были его последней надеждой. Среди отдыхающих, которые устроились на скамейках и наслаждались уходящим летом, Гарри заметил Грейнджер. Она сидела на скамейке с книгой на коленях, но не читала, а рассеянно наблюдала за лебедем, который, надменно изогнув шею, кружил у берега.

Гермиона сменила мантию на пиджак, Гарри же позабыл переодеться и нарушил первый пункт министерской инструкции. Составители этой инструкции очень огорчились бы, если бы узнали, что толпа разъяренных маглов с перекошенными лицами не гонялась за ним по улицам. На Поттера никто даже пальцем не показал. Жителей мегаполиса сложно удивить, а у Гарри не было неприличных татуировок, экзотического пирсинга или третьего глаза, короче, ничего такого, что стоило бы второго взгляда.

– Как наши дела? – спросил Поттер и протянул Гермионе стаканчик с теплым кофе.

– Спасибо. – Она довольно улыбнулась. – План готов, но сразу предупреждаю, он тебе не понравится. – Гарри сел рядом и пожал плечами, мол, деваться-то ему все равно некуда.

– Вот что. Нужно, чтобы твоя невеста сама расторгла магическую помолвку, другого выхода я не вижу, – задумчиво произнесла девушка.

– Только она этого никогда не сделает, – возразил Гарри.

– Не сделает, – согласилась Грейнджер. – Поэтому придется тебя проклять вечным и необратимым проклятием. После проклятия ни одна девушка, даже под страхом смерти, не согласится взять тебя за руку. Но готов ли ты на такие жертвы? – спросила Гермиона и замолчала.

Она спокойно допила кофе, пока ее ошарашенный друг осмысливал услышанное. В такой сложный момент он призвал на помощь технику медитации, которой он научился у Молли Уизли, ее же научил один китайский монах, с какой-то таинственной горы.

Сначала нужно сосредоточиться и медленно подняться на гору Настоящего. По пути к вершине нужно постепенно избавиться от груза повседневных забот, бросая их на дорогу, тут Гарри некстати вспомнил про Ганса, Гретель и хлебные крошки, но эта мысль явно не была важной, поэтому Ганс и Гретель полетели прямо в пропасть. Наконец, оказавшись на плоской макушке, свободным от мелких и не очень проблем, требовалось окинуть пристальным взором свое Прошлое, а потом всмотреться в туманные дали Грядущего. Поттер зажмурился покрепче, ему и вправду казалось, что он стоит на вершине горы, а над головой чернеет темное грозовое небо, в котором иногда вспыхивают зловещие молнии. Посмотрев на свое невеселое Прошлое, он поспешно повернулся лицом к Будущему, но ничего хорошего не увидел. 

Если Прошлое представляло собой страну, опустошенную Волдемортом и его компанией, то Будущее выглядело будто цветущая благодатная долина после того, как через нее пронеслась армия свирепых кочевников, никак не меньше Тамерлановой. Или жениться на королеве страхолюдин, или до самой смерти жить как монах – вот и выбирай между авадой и удавкой.

– Гарри, почему ты сопишь, как паровоз? – В голосе Гермионы звучало волнение. Она потрясла друга за плечо, Поттер распахнул глаза.

– Я взбирался на метафофизическую гору, – смущенно ответил он.

– На какую гору: метафорическую или метафизическую?

– Я не знаю точно, надо спросить у того китайца. – Гарри заметил тревогу на лице подруги и решил, что лучше сменить тему. – Я согласен. Проклятие, так проклятие, и будь, что будет.

– Это послужит тебе хорошим уроком, – Грейнджер одарила друга пристальным взглядом, Поттер поежился. Все-таки пристальный взгляд ведьмы - это весьма действенная штука: вызывает потерю аппетита, ночные кошмары и прыщи в таких местах, которые постесняешься показать доктору. Грейнджер ничего такого другу не желала, поэтому вовремя отвернулась и, положив руки на колени, сцепила пальцы. – Но есть и хорошая новость.

– Правда? – спросил удивленный Поттер. В последнее время в его жизни с хорошими новостями было так же плохо, как с водой в пустыне.

– Помнишь Джошуа, мы вместе пришли на твою помолвку? Он талантливый ученый и сейчас находится в двух шагах от открытия способа снятия вечных проклятий. Так что, возможно, ты станешь первым колдуном, которого избавят от необратимого проклятия.

– Ты серьезно? – Гарри уже подумал, что забыл, как улыбаться, но когда Гермиона кивнула, губы сами расползлись в идиотской улыбке.

– Никто не удивится, если Джинни тебя проклянет, в конце концов, ты это заслужил. А когда твоя невеста расторгнет помолвку, закончится действие обычая, и любой суд признает тебя свободным от всех обязательств, – ведьма продолжала лить целебный бальзам на истерзанную душу Поттера. – А через несколько месяцев Джошуа создаст заклятие, которое снимет чары. Счастливое стечение обстоятельств.

– Ты только что спасла мне жизнь, теперь я твой вечный должник. – Гарри на радостях вскочил, потом притянул к себе Гермиону и расцеловал в обе щеки. Она лишь снисходительно улыбнулась.

– Пойдем. Уже темнеет. 

Действительно, пока они разговаривали, день медленно клонился к вечеру. Они пошли к выходу, и Гарри наконец-то в полной мере ощутил всю красоту наступающего вечера, окружающий мир был наполнен умиротворением. И он чувствовал это так остро, как чувствует человек, который свернул с дороги на собственную казнь.

Солнце еще висело над горизонтом, но мир уже накрыла вечерняя тень. Над деревьями торчала высотка, как палец в неприличном жесте, озеро опустело, наверно, утки и лебеди пошли спать. Вода, позолоченная угасающим светом, холодная, загадочная, притягивала взгляд. Гарри замечал много незначительных деталей, но теперь они казались важными, и не хотелось упустить ничего из того, что щедро предлагала жизнь. Так чувствует себя человек, который начинает жизнь заново.

– Гарри, у тебя странное выражение лица. – Они как раз пересекали мост, когда Гермиона решилась наконец заговорить.

– Не знаю… Мне почему-то кажется, что жизнь невероятно хорошая штука, – ответил Поттер. 

Он повертел головой, будто не веря, что мир, в котором он жил час назад, и мир вокруг – один и тот же. За исключением незначительных изменений, но об этом сейчас лучше не думать, потому что, вот черт, Гарри чуть не столкнулся с велосипедистом. Мужчина резко крутанул руль, едва не свалился, но удержал равновесие и поехал дальше, невнятно бранясь себе под нос.

– Смотри лучше перед собой, - рассмеялась Гермиона. – Не думала, что для тебя так важно сохранить свою свободу, – подначила она друга.

– Видела бы ты мою невесту, тогда бы не удивлялась.

– Кстати, я говорила тебе, что в это воскресенье собрание ОБДЛВ? 

– Вроде нет, но я обязательно приду, – спокойно ответил Гарри, и его душевному равновесию оставалось лишь позавидовать.

Стоило Гермионе начать разговор про ОБДЛВ, и у ее собеседника на лице появлялись все симптомы обострения язвенной болезни. Посмотришь на этого несчастного и подумаешь, что ОБДЛВ – новый вид налога или до ужаса неприятное медицинская процедура, но это всего лишь Общество по борьбе с любыми видами дискриминации.

– Ты можешь выступить с речью на собрании, это привлечет к нам внимание журналистов. Знаешь, очень важно донести до остальных колдунов нашу позицию.

ОБДЛВ – любимое детище Грейнджер - как раз достигло того возраста, когда дети становятся особенно невыносимыми, а аборт, к сожалению, делать уже поздно. Переходный возраст. Детище требовало свежей крови, и Гермиона использовала все возможности, чтобы пополнить армию борцов с дискриминацией.

– С удовольствием выступлю, – с благодушной улыбкой ответил Гарри. – Только я не умею сочинять речи. – Произносить речи он тоже не умел, но сейчас его не волновали такие пустяки.

– Я напишу тебе речь, а ты ее выучишь наизусть. И еще нам понадобиться печение к чаепитию после собрания.

– Я принесу, – с готовностью откликнулся Гарри. Уже совсем стемнело, когда они вышли на шумную улицу, Гермиона остановилась и сказала:

– А еще тебе нужно попросить у Джинни прощения.

– Да… – задумчиво протянул Поттер. – А, может, потом. Вдруг она передумает меня проклинать.

– Не передумает, – уверенно ответила девушка. – И ты забыл про министерскую инструкцию – насчет одежды, – пояснила Гермиона, встретив недоуменный взгляд друга.

– Собрание в шесть часов. Эзотерический салон мадам Жуть. – Она улыбнулась на прощание, и друзья расстались. 

Гарри решил прогуляться - не стоило спешить домой, когда на улице стоит теплый вечер и, кажется, весь мир готов уместиться в твоей ладони. Сегодня ночью он будет спать как младенец.

 

***

 

Найти эзотерический салон не составило труда. Пропустить новенькую черно-серебристую вывеску, самую яркую, самую большую на всей Диагон аллее было невозможно.

В витрине стояли различные хрустальные шары, размером от школьного глобуса и до человеческого ока. Во всех клубился туман разного цвета и плотности, зыбкое обещание жизни после смерти.

На двери висело объявление, что сегодня, в воскресение, состоится собрание ОБДЛВ. Теперь уж точно не сомневаясь, что попал по адресу, Гарри вошел внутрь.

Магазин был забит всякой гадательной утварью, также здесь торговали книгами для тех, кто не знал, с какой стороны держаться за блюдечко. Причем этот салон был явно не для тех ретроградов, которые считают, что для получения верного результата при гадании достаточно ножниц, сита и воды. Все хрустальные шары были тщательно омыты водой из семи священных родников, а блюдечки украшали сложные письмена из Книги мертвых. Стоило все это добро соответственно, так что клиентами были только те ведьмы, которые испытывали легкое недомогание от наличия лишних денег.

Сейчас в магазине суетились члены ОБДЛВ, которые пытались разместить в зале стулья. Учитывая количество бьющихся вещей, процесс требовал неустанного внимания и чуткого руководства Гермионы, поэтому она перепоручила Гарри заботу мадам Жуть.

Хозяйка салона представляла наглядный пример конфликта человеческих желаний и возможности их осуществления. Красивая круглолицая блондинка, обычная дочь самых обычных родителей, с детства хотела стать вампиршей и упорно шла к своей цели. Причем она принадлежала к тем людям, которые жаждут присоединиться к числу детей тьмы не для того, чтобы пить по ночам у людей кровь (ведьму воспитывала старая тетя, а эта дама даже пляски вокруг майского шеста считала прелюдией к разгульной оргии). И даже не ради вечной жизни. А все ради того, чтобы носить длинные черные платья с кружевами, шелками и корсетами, злоупотреблять белилами и подводить глаза черными тенями, расставлять в вазах засохшие цветы, гулять по кладбищу с томиком романтичных стихов о смерти и, конечно, страдать… Так сильно, как только может страдать тонкая, ранимая, чувственная душа среди пошлого материального мира. Со временем это вошло в привычку, так что Поттер увидел перед собой готическую принцессу лет пятидесяти.

Меланхолично вздохнув, она поведала Гарри, что не интересуется политикой, ее душа очарована смертью, но доброе сердце, которое почти не бьется, восемьдесят ударов в минуту не считается, хочет помочь всем нелюдям. Он пропустил пафосную речь мимо ушей и покорно последовал за этой странной особой. Когда они прошли мимо хлипкой трибуны рядом с кассой, у него в груди екнуло, такое же чувство посещает разбойника, когда он проходит мимо лобного места, а голодные вороны противно каркают, сидя на перекладине виселицы.

– Вы принесли печенье, как мило, хотя я и не ем человеческую еду, но, думаю, остальным будет приятно. – Мадам Жуть забрала печенье и положила его на прилавок. – Гермиона сказала, что вам лучше спрятаться, пока она не поговорит с вашей девушкой. – С тихой грустью ведьма открыла неприметную дверь в глубине магазина. – В конце коридора – кладовка, в которой я храню нераспроданный товар, но не беспокойтесь, там чисто и много свободного места. Вы сможете спокойно почитать свою речь, я с интересом послушаю ваше выступление.

Поттер сильно удивился, когда увидел в кладовке Блейза Забини - тот удобно устроился на ящике и вытянул ноги. В его руке дымилась сигарета. Гарри с трудом мог совместить чистокровного колдуна и магловскую сигарету, но Блейз легко справился с этой задачей и выпустил в потолок струйку дыма, которая улетела в маленькое приоткрытое окно над потолком.

– Привет, – сказал Забини и улыбнулся с легкой издевкой.

– А ты что здесь делаешь? – спросил Гарри, прикидывая, куда бы примоститься. Под оконцем стояла груда ящиков, Поттер снял самый верхний и сел на него.

– Вот, расслабляюсь. Там, – он кивнул головой в сторону двери, – стало слишком много, м-м-м, различных существ, их постоянные свары загнали меня в кладовку.

– Да. Народу сегодня больше, чем я ожидал, – вздохнул Гарри, перед которым маячил призрак ораторской трибуны. – И все они члены ОБДЛВ?

\- Видимо, да. – Блейз затянулся. – Несколько нормальных колдунов, пара тройка нежитей, но, в основном, чокнутые, вроде этой мадам Жуть. Она носит в ладанке на шее прах покойного мужа, чтобы постоянно чувствовать близость смерти.

– А ты откуда знаешь? – Гарри припомнил, что и вправду, на груди хозяйки магазина болталось что-то большое и черное, вроде кулона.

– Она сама мне сказала. – Забини докурил, и Поттер с легкой завистью наблюдал, как он эффектным щелчком запустил окурок в окно.

"Пижон", – подумал Гарри, а вслух спросил:

– Так все-таки что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я тоже член этого веселого ковена. – Блейз слегка пошевелился, уселся поудобнее, уходить он не собирался.

– Заинтересовался проблемами видовой дискриминации, что ли?

– Нет, скорее, ножками твоей подружки, ради них можно проторчать даже на трех часовом заседании клуба собирателей дверных петелек. 

Гарри покоробило от этой улыбочки начинающего сердцееда, он резко вскочил, как от тычка в бок, и смерил Забини вызывающим взглядом. Пусть Грейнджер не была его родной сестрой, но Гарри готов был отстаивать ее девичью честь с палочкой на перевес.

– Держись-ка от нее подальше. – Он воинственно выпятил подбородок. Забини неспешно поднялся и хмыкнул.

– Поттер, зачем ты лезешь не в свое дело, у тебя уже есть одна красавица-невеста или хочешь собрать себе целый гарем? 

Удар пришелся прямо ниже пояса. Гарри еще раз убедился, что к слизеринцам нельзя относиться по-человечески, они гады, которые кусают в самое уязвимое место. Он стушевался, подбирая хлесткий ответ, а пока попытался испепелить Блейза взглядом, но тот лишь усмехался. 

"Да в конце концов, кто тут победитель Волдеморта, он или я?! Еще посмотрим, поможет ли тебе остроумие во время дуэли!" – подумал Гарри.

Когда колдун уже был готов перейти от мыслей к делу и растереть Блейза в порошок, а заодно и пару десятков ни в чем неповинных хрустальных шаров, дверь распахнулась и вошла Гермиона, а следом за ней Джинни. В каморке стало слишком много народу, и Гермиона, взяв Забини под ручку, увела его прочь, но напоследок слизеринец противно ухмыльнулся. Так улыбается тот, кто слышит истерические визги и вопли из-за запертой двери женской раздевалки, в которою школьные хулиганы только что затолкали его заклятого врага.

– Ээм... Здравствуй, Джинни, – с трудом выдавил из себя Поттер.

– Гермиона сказала, что ты хочешь попросить у меня прошения.

– Да, конечно, я поступил с тобой очень подло. Прости меня…

– Подло! – заорала Джинни, и холодности как не бывало. – Ты называешь это подлостью? Сволочь, ты изменял мне почти с родной сестрой, бросил у алтаря, разбил мне сердце, выставил дурой перед всем магическим миром, и по-твоему это всего лишь подлость?! – От ее крика и драконьи яйца бы разбились, в ушах Поттера угрожающе зазвенело.

– Прости, пожалуйста. – Гарри сейчас походил на человека, который старался перекричать бурю. – Но, может, все к лучшему, мы еще слишком молоды, чтобы жениться.

"А вот это ты зря", – предупредила Поттера интуиция, но слишком поздно, Джинни уже замахнулась и залепила ему звонкую пощечину.

– Сволочь, мерзавец, скотина, урод! – Джинни продолжала изливать на бывшего жениха поток отборной брани, сверкая глазами, потемневшими от ярости. – Я думала, что ты особенный, не такой, как другие парни, а ты хуже их всех. Ты, ты... – Гарри отступил к стенке, не зная, что предпринять, ведь наложить на девушку ступефай - это не по-джентльменски. 

Колдун покопался в памяти, ища заклятие, которое поможет ему просочиться сквозь стену. А Джинни, осознав, что в человеческом языке нет ругательства, которым можно описать всю низость поттеровского предательства, заменила его еще одной весомой оплеухой.

– Даже если ты приползешь на коленях и будешь умолять меня стать твоей женой, я не соглашусь и за все сокровища мира, – она перешла на тихий угрожающий шепот, и в воздухе заискрилась магия. – И не надейся, что сможешь крутить шашни со своей шлюхой или с какой-нибудь другой. Будь во веки проклят, пусть лишь смерть разрушит эти чары.

Дальше последовала неразборчивая фраза, которая звучала так, будто Джинни царапала эти слова гвоздем по стеклу. Когда эхо заклинания смолкло, она разъяренной фурией унеслась прочь.

– Уф-ф... – Гарри позволил себе перевести дух.

Взбешенная ведьма хуже сотни Волдемортов, но все-таки он пережил и эту встречу. В отличии от пары десятков хрустальных шаров, которые треснули, по комнате плыла серебристая дымка. Она как вода покрывала пол, и Поттер почувствовал, что ноги начинают мерзнуть, будто он и вправду ступил в весеннюю лужу. Решив, что чудес и проклятий на сегодня хватит, он поспешил обратно к людям.

 

***

 

Гарри Поттер, свободный от любых брачных обязательств, вышел из зала заседаний Визенгамота, и его счастливая улыбка осветила министерский коридор.

– Как все прошло? – поинтересовалась Гермиона

– Как по маслу. Ты – настоящий гений, – прошептал Гарри и оглядел коридор, прикидывая, как бы прошмыгнуть мимо парочки любопытных журналистов.

– Ладно не будем сейчас об этом, – произнесла вполголоса Грейнджер. – Пойдем, я проведу тебя к Джошуа. 

Одно простое, но позабытое за длинную историю магического мира заклинание, и они ловко проскользнули мимо растерянных писак, которые спешно достали палочки, желая при помощи магии поймать упорхнувшую добычу. Гермиона уверенно ориентировалась в запутанных министерских коридорах, и друзья без приключений добрались до кабинета Джошуа. 

Теперь Гарри припомнил тощего русого колдуна с выпирающим кадыком и красноватыми ушами, похожего на карикатурного мышонка. По виду типичный равенкловец, который понятия не имеет о современном мире и тех вещах, которые не описаны на ветхих страницах тяжелых пыльных фолиантов.

– Пожалуй, вам есть о чем поговорить, – произнесла Гермиона после того, как парни смущенно пожали друг другу руки. 

Она ушла, на ходу поправляя растрепанные волосы, ее ждали неотложные дела и ОБДЛВ.

– Ты присаживайся, – Джошуа оглянулся. В его кабинете книги отвоевали у людей все свободное жизненное пространство. – Присаживайся, – повторил он, высвободив из книжного плена хлипкий стул.

– Не волнуйся, я постою, – сказал Гарри. – Значит, ты занимаешься необратимыми проклятиями. Гермиона говорила, что ты в двух шагах от великого открытия.

– Ну, честно, я немного преувеличил, – запинаясь, ответил Джошуа, и сердце Поттера кольнуло неприятное предчувствие. – Понимаешь, Гермиона такая чудесная, и мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы она стала моей девушкой. Но вокруг постоянно крутился этот смазливый Забини, и я подумал, что мои шансы вырастут, если я скажу…

– Я понял, – перебил его Гарри. – Так в скольких шагах ты от великого открытия?

– Я бы сказал не в шагах, а в годах. Ну, лет пять, может, семь, но, конечно, с тобой в качестве добровольного подопытного, исследования пойдут быстрее. – Хозяин кабинета взглянул на Гарри и осекся - у того было лицо человека, раздавленного гигантским карточным домиком.

Наступила тишина, которую нарушали лишь тихое дыхание и звук сползающей бумаги. Гарри весь превратился в слух, бумажные Гималаи на столе Джошуа медленно оседали, но не это он хотел услышать. В комедийных сериалах обычно в такие моменты за кадром раздается тупой смех гаитянских зомби или роботов андроидов. По лицу Поттера скользнула горькая усмешка, он продолжал вслушиваться в тишину, ожидая, что за кадром реальности раздастся смех богов. Жестоких, злобных и завистливых богов.

 

"И осторожность ты к себе покличь,  
И посоветуйся, потом решайся  
Пригубить рог. И уж затем не кайся,  
Что эль супружества не больно сладок;  
Примеры приведу я, как он гадок.  
И кто упорствуя, не даст им веры,  
Тот сам послужит для других примером."

Джеффри Чосер. "Кентерберийские рассказы"

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей бете чайнику Иннокентию!


End file.
